Un monde sans toi
by Heiiwa
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke. Deux vies complètement différentes. L'espoir pourra-t-il les réunir ? SasuNaru, UA.


**OST avec lequel je l'ai écrit : ****Naruto Shippuden OST II - 04. Saika****  
** ( .com/watch?v=1u0ziTA0YDk )**  
****  
**

**Un monde sans toi**

« -Sas'ke ! » cria un blond.

Il était apparemment excité, et le brun vers lequel il courait afficha un sourire à la vue de cet élan de joie.

« -Sas'ke, j'ai eu 14 ! 14 ! »

Il était complètement essouflé, ce qui fit rire son ami.

« -Tu vois que mes cours de soutien servent pas à rien.  
-14 en maths, je croyais que c'était pas possible ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais passer en 1e !  
-Évidemment que tu y passeras. » rigola le brun.

Naruto, car c'était son prénom, n'était pas très doué en sciences. Pourtant, son rêve était de devenir médecin sans frontières et il y travaillerait dur. Il aimait aider les autres, il voulait aider les autres.

« -T'as toutes tes affaires ? » reprit Sasuke.

« -Oui oui ! »

Le car les attendait. Le lycée avait organisé un voyage scolaire sur un week-end, avec pour objectif de découvrir la capitale. Les vingt premiers élèves du lycée à s'inscrire partaient donc ce soir, et étaient logés par deux dans un hôtel. Naruto, ne connaissant aucun des vingt élèves et affectionnant particulièrement Sasuke, avait donc proposé à ce dernier de se mettre avec lui. Et bien sûr, Sasuke avait accepté.

oOo

« -Woaw c'est trop beau ! Hein Sasuke ?  
-T'étais jamais venu ?  
-Ben si, mais c'est trop beau quand même !  
-C'est vrai. » sourit le brun.

« -Allez hop tout le monde descend, on est arrivés ! »

Tandis que les élèves se précipitaient vers la sortie, les deux amis se levèrent plus calmement.

« -Je suis vraiment content d'être ici, avec toi Sasuke. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, et descendit du bus. Un silence régnait entre eux tandis qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre, mais ils ne le brisèrent pas. La soirée passa rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent installés dos à dos dans un lit plutôt étroit pour deux personnes.

oOo

Entre éclats de rire, photos et achats, Naruto ne vit pas la journée passer. Il était juste heureux d'être là, de passer sa journée avec le brun. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus. Une fois rentrés, le blond s'affala sur son lit et soupira.

« -La flemme de redescendre manger ! »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin, ce que le plus jeune ne manqua pas.

« -C'est pas drôle ! Je suis crevé..  
-Je sais. Je suis passé au McDo quand t'achetais des cadeaux à tes parents, donc pas besoin de redescendre.  
-Sérieux ? » s'exclama Naruto.

« -T'es parfait Sasuke, par-fait ! »

Pour le remercier, le blondinet alla embrasser son aîné sur la joue.

« -Alors bon appétiiit ! »

Une fois rassasiés, les deux jeunes se changèrent et se couchèrent. Ils partaient le lendemain, et devaient se lever tôt. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas dos à dos mais face à face.

« -Sasuke.. » commença Naruto.

« -Hn ?  
-Sakura te manque ?  
-Oui. »

Un silence passa, puis le blond reprit

« -Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ?  
-Tout.  
-Tout ?  
-Oui, tout.  
-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Trois mois.  
-Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?  
-Soirée.  
-Ah.. Et t'as eu le coup de foudre ?  
-Non.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle et j'ai accepté.  
-Mais tu l'aimes ?  
-Oui.  
-T'es sûr ?  
-Tu me fais chier. C'est quoi ces questions ?  
-Rien. Pour savoir.  
-Je suis en couple avec elle, y'a rien de plus à savoir.  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux de toute façon..  
-Oui, à 21 ans je crois que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux.  
-À 15 ans aussi je sais ce que je veux.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Je veux t'embrasser.  
-Quoi ?  
-T'as très bien entendu.  
-C'est ce que tu veux.  
-Je te demande pas ton avis. »

Naruto se rapprocha du corps de son ami et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke le repoussa et le gifla.

« -Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-J'avais envie de t'embrasser.  
-Et alors ? On est deux mecs, on a sept ans d'écart et j'ai une copine !  
-C'est ça qui t'empêche d'avouer que t'as envie de moi ?  
-Où est-ce que t'as vu que j'avais envie de toi ?  
-Dans tes yeux, Sasuke. Entre nous, ça sert à rien de le nier.

-Tu parles plus ?  
-Ok. Ok, et même si c'était vrai. Même si c'était vrai, on peut pas. On peut pas Naruto. Ok ? Donc oublie. »

Suite à ses paroles, le blond colla complètement son corps à celui du brun.

« -Non, Naruto. »

Il commença à déposer ses lèvres dans le cou parfumé de son ami, et déjà, Sasuke n'arrivait plus à le repousser. Tous ses « Arrête » ou « je ne veux pas » se transformèrent en gémissements, et il cessa finalement de lutter. Il se laissa faire, participant même plutôt activement aux baisers que Naruto lui offrait.

oOo

Naruto s'éveilla lentement, après une courte nuit. Il voulait s'étirer mais des bras le bloquaient, le retenant prisonnier. Quand il réalisa que c'était ceux de Sasuke, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis, à son tour, le brun se réveilla.

« -..Naruto ?  
-Oui Sas'ke ?  
-On a..  
-Fait l'amour, oui.  
-..Oh, je..  
-Et pas qu'une fois. »

Un ange passa. Sasuke réalisait difficilement ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Tu regrettes ?  
-Je.. On n'aurait pas dû, Naruto.  
-Moi je regrette pas.  
-Toi t'as pas de copine.. Je sais même pas si c'est légal ce qu'on a fait..  
-On s'en fout !  
-Non, on s'en fout pas. Même si c'était bien, on n'aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble.  
-Si je regrette pas, c'est pas parce-que c'était bien. »

Ils se fixaient, intensément.

« -Je ne regrette rien parce-que je t'aime, Sasuke. »

Le brun ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

« On va être en retard » furent les seuls mots que Sasuke prononça en réponse.

oOo

Ce voyage signifiait également la fin de l'année scolaire. Après un trajet de retour plus silencieux que possible, les deux amis ne s'étaient pas revus. C'était la fin, de l'année scolaire comme de leur histoire.

Mais Naruto refusait d'entendre cette réalité. Il ne voulait pas d'une fin, et surtout pas d'une comme celle-ci. C'est ainsi que dix jours plus tard, il se rendit chez lui. Il était déterminé, il l'aimait et était persuadé que c'était réciproque.

« -Sasuke ! » cria-t'il en frappant à la porte de son appartemment.

« -Sasuke, ouvre ! »

Il criait, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. De toute façon, il finirait bien par revenir.

« -He, petit ! Tu as fini de crier, oui ? »

Un vieil homme apparut, apparemment le voisin du brun.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-J'attends un ami.  
-Le petit Sasuke ?  
-Vous le connaissez ?  
-C'est toi, Naruto ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Ah.. Le petit m'a demandé de te donner ça. »

Il tendit une lettre au blond, qui le remercia, incompréhensif.

« -Allez, hm, et arrête de crier. »

L'homme disparut comme il était apparut, laissant Naruto en plan.  
Il était tard, la nuit tombait déjà. Le blond marcha, jusqu'à trouver un abri bus éclairé. Il s'assit, lentement, et se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il déplia la lettre, et la lut.

« Naruto.

Ma deuxième année de BTS est finie, je dois quitter le lycée. Comme je pars, j'ai demandé à Shikamaru d'assurer la suite de ton soutien en maths. C'est un BTS de première année, tu verras, il est cool. Tu vas l'avoir ce putain de Bac S, et tu vas réaliser ton rêve. Je m'installe avec Sakura pendant les vacances. Naruto, je suis désolé que ça se finisse comme ça. Mais je crois que c'est mieux, pour nous deux. J'aurais voulu te revoir une dernière fois, te serrer dans mes bras. Et je sais que toi aussi, mais on peut pas. Sept années.. Sept années nous séparent. J'ai vécu sept années dans un monde sans toi, et il a fallu que j'attende quatorze années avant de te rencontrer. J'ai dû être fort, hein ? Alors, à ton tour.

PS : Pardonnes-moi.  
PS2 : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sasuke. »

oOo

« -Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ah, excusez-moi.. En fait, je voulais savoir si Naruto était passé.  
-Oui, ton petit blondinet t'as attendu toute la journée.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Hm.  
-Et.. ?  
-Je lui ai donné.  
-Ah.. Merci, merci beaucoup.  
-C'est normal ! Il semblait beaucoup tenir à toi.  
-Oui, je.. Au revoir, je dois y aller.  
-Bien sûr, au plaisir Sasuke. »

Le brun lui adressa un faible sourire, et partit.  
Il marchait, de plus en plus vite, pour finir par courir. Il s'arrêta devant une maison, et s'avança pour sonner. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis quelqu'un ouvrit

« -..S-Sasuke ?  
-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger..  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Hm, je voudrais voir Naruto.. Il est là ?  
-..Attends-moi ici. »

Le brun attendit quelques minutes sur le perron, puis Kushina réapparut dans l'entrée.

« -Tiens. » fit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Dessus, il était écrit « Pour Sasuke », ce qui laissait à supposer que ses parents ne l'avaient pas lue.

« -Et.. Naruto ?  
-C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui.  
-Hein ? Je..  
-Au revoir Sasuke. »

Sur ces paroles, la femme ferma la porte. Le brun s'assit sur le trottoir, et commença à lire ce que Naruto avait écrit pour lui.

« Sasuke.

Même 7 jours dans un monde dans toi, je peux pas.  
Parce-qu'au final, peu importe le passé, peu importe notre âge, peu importe Sakura, peu importe la distance.. Ça ne change pas que pour toi comme pour moi, ce n'est pas envisageable, un monde sans toi.

Naruto. »

Sept ans. Sept, c'était également le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles Sasuke n'avait plus pleuré. Et même dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà pleuré comme ça. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues, la tristesse déformait son visage. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état de désespoir.

« Naruto.. Tu as préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans moi.. Et moi, moi je suis revenu parce-qu'il me manquait la part la plus importante de moi. Et, maintenant.. Me revoici au point de départ, seul. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est différent.. Cette fois-ci, je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'intérêt.. Non, vraiment aucun intérêt.. À un monde sans toi. »

**FIN**


End file.
